On Immigration to Risk
DISCLAIMER: This is made as a test to see if people give a fuck about the wikia anymore, this page is intended to be somewhat dumb, but trying to be useful, so people notice and mention on Riskord All people have come from somewhere, and they usually don't start in Risk, unless they are lucky. A vast majority of Risk players have come from many communities from all around Robloxia. Risk is a melting pot of Ro-Cultures, and is very diverse, much like how it is with Real Life Ethnic Groups. Risk Founders/Risk Boomers These players are the people like Amnity, Oscar, Johnsony, and others who tend to be famous, and usually have admini positions, who joined in the early days and helped to form Risk as we know it, modern players aren't such a big fan of them cause some can be dickish at times, but in general they are some great people, and without them Risk would not exist. Riskians These players are people who joined Risk as one of their first groups, and do not have influences from other places, so they tend to be great roleplayers, and nice people all around. World Conquesters These players tend to make up a large majority of newer Risk Players, and are generally asylum-seekers looking to escape a false banishment from WC, or Jobo's wrath, and they tend to range from wildly unskilled, to highly competent, sometimes, rarely there is a former admin that escapes to Risk. These players often are charicterized as being lazy, idiotic, and dumb, but often times some good competent roleplayers, and even some Trusted Participants have come from here. PBRP'ers These players are the last of a proud race of Polandball fans who settled Roblox years ago in order to escape the tyranny of their Reddit, and they thrived for some time under the leadership of Salih1, although as time went on, and due to present mental illnesses, his sanity took a nosedive, causing him to purge admins, commit admin abuse on alts, and eventually delete their whole Discord. These players are often charicterized as being stupid, lacking in knowledge, and excessively overzealous about Polandball, but they can be some of the kindest players in Risk. War Group players These players come from the various war-clans and war-groups of Roblox to Risk, due to some historical connection if they are from a realistic one, generally it is not considered a prestigious origin it seems. These players are often charicterized as having infamously short tempers, but they can be some of the best strategists, if they come from a good group, and were trained right. Online Daters These players come from the Front Page Games of Roblox, and they are truely some of the most incompetent, abhorrant, lazy people one can meet. There happens to be a couple of absolute gems who attempt to learn the rules, and play right, but they are few and far between. Restaurant/Cafe Group players These players come from the many cafe/restaurants of Roblox, ie: Soro's Island, and Frappe, they are similar to online daters, except some may have experiance in an administrative position, and they are often reasonably nice due to their weird customer service training. Anime Group/Homestuck Fans/Furries These 3 people are very similar, yet vastly differant in many key aspects so I'll talk about them in order of best to worst, and compare and contrast. Anime Group'ers tend to be huge weebs, and fans of such works as Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, Inuyasha, and many more. They are generally good people, and work hard to try to RP well. Furries are players who come to Risk from the Furry Fandom, or just happen to be a Furry while joining Risk, these players are usually kind of weird, but some of them are really good admins. Homestuck'ers tend to be players that come to Risk somehow from the Homestuck fandom (There is about 2-3 that I think are in Risk, and Homestuck is widely considered anime among many circles, so they tend to be lumped in there, but the major differance is the huge spike in degeneracy. These players usually aren't too good at RP, but they try their best